Adventure Time, Beast's Tale
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: This is just a short little tale about the Fionna & Cake crew in a Beast Tale  animals acting like people  I loved it so much I decided to share it with you guys    So click if you love fluffy bunnies and Vampire Bats! X3  Implied FioLee X3
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is a quick, very short one shot with the Adventure Time peeps, it's a Beast's Tale so they're all animals ^^ It was a project for English that I did a while back but I liked it a lot so I decided to share it with you Please tell me what you think ^^**

"Hi-yah!" A small, snowflake colored, bunny shouts, leaping into the air to come face to... er, trunk, with a monstrously evil living-tree; well, trees are already living so let's just say animated instead. Anyway, the little bunny raises a small ruby sword in her tiny paws, plunging it into the tree's eye.  
>"Ya know Marshall, you could help us out a little here," She huffs.<br>"Yeah, you ain't done nuthin' but hover over there flappin' your wings!" Chides a white and yellow cat from below. She is currently using her claws to viciously scratch at the tree's base, causing it to howl out in pain.  
>"You two seem like you've got it under control," Says a large vampire bat, swooping down to blow in the cat's ear, effectively spooking her.<br>The poor cat's fur sticks out in all directions as she now clings to a low hanging branch.  
>"Marshall Lee! Now is not the time for pranks!" The rabbit huffs, karate kicking the tree in the face.<br>"Sorry, Fi," Marshall Lee replies mockingly.  
>"Don't call me that!" The rabbit says, flustered.<br>"Hey Fi, what's that up there?" The bat says, pointing a wing toward a sparkling area on the tree, partially obscured by branches and leaves.  
>"What?" She asks, turning her attention to Marshall Lee.<br>While she is distracted the vicious shrubbery draws back a particularly thick branch, slamming the rabbit into the ground.  
>She gets back up, brushing herself off and growling angrily at her foe.<br>"Fionna! Above it's face! In the branches!" The cat calls out.  
>It's then that the bunny adventuress spots the sparkling blue gemstone embedded in the bark of the tree. With a final battle cry she stabs her sword into the stone and the tree disintegrates into ash around them.<br>"Thanks Cake," She says to the cat.  
>"Hey, what about me? I spotted it's weak point," Marshall Lee says, flying down to their level.<br>"Oh right, I guess I owe you some kind of thanks, Vampire King," Fionna says. She stands up on her back legs, reaching her pink nose to touch the bat's cheek in a bunny kiss. "Thanks,"  
>"No problem," The bat says, trying to regain control of his wings, which suddenly weren't working just right.<br>"Fionna! Fionna!" Three high voices yipp.  
>A trio of small dash hounds scramble over to the adventuress and her friends, panting with their tongues lolling out of their mouths.<br>"What is it?" Fionna asks, back on alert, paw holding tight to her sword.  
>"It's the Ice Queen! She's kidnapped Hot Dog Prince!" Says one.<br>"And Prince Gumball!" Says a second.  
>"Turtle Prince too!" Says the last.<br>"What the lump? Why is Ice Queen always stealing princes?" Fionna shouts, flustered.  
>"Come on Cake! The Ice Kingdom's not far from here!" She says.<br>"Right with ya sister!" Says the cat, jumping to Fionna's side.  
>"I'll go with you," Marshall Lee says as though it's expected of him.<br>"Alright! Let's go!" Shouts the adventuress.

...

Meanwhile, in the Ice Kingdom.  
>"You got any twos?" Asks a penguin from the outside of an icy jail cell.<br>"Nope," Says a turtle from behind the frozen bars.  
>"Darn," The penguin says, adjusting the gold and ruby crown on her head.<br>"Have any sevens?" Asks the turtle.  
>The penguin looks through her deck of playing cards, finding two sevens and reluctantly handing them over through the bars.<br>"Any fives?"  
>"Go fish," Says the turtle.<br>"We have got to get out of here!" Yips a nervous dash hound from a far corner of the jail cell.  
>"I'm not worried," Replies a small pink and purple pony. "Fionna will rescue us, I'm certain of it,"<br>"Hey, don't you princes wanna play Go- Fish?" Asks the penguin.  
>The two exchange looks before unwillingly going to join the game.<br>Just then one of the ice walls explodes into large, jagged, pieces, revealing the bat, the cat, and the rabbit.  
>"Ice Queen!" The bunny growls in rage, launching herself at the penguin.<br>The crowned bird dodges, pointing rounded flippers at the adventuress's feet, blue beams bursting forth, creating solid ice where she once stood.  
>"Ice Queen! Let the princes go!"<br>"Never!" Ice Queen cackles.  
>With an angry hiss, Cake latches to Ice Queen's face, blinding her and leaving painful claw marks on her cheeks.<br>Ice Queen howls in rage, tripping over herself trying to pry the cat off of her.  
>Marshall Lee takes the opportunity to, unceremoniously, knock the Queen's crown to the floor with a clang.<br>"Oh no! My crown! My powers!" The penguin shrieks, tossing the cat away from her.  
>The bat quickly swoops down, collecting the crown in his talons. "Fionna! Catch!" He calls, dropping the crown down to the adventuress.<br>She catches it clumsily between her paws, having to drop her sword to do so. "Now, let them go Ice queen!" She commands.  
>The now powerless Queen looks over to Fionna pathetically. "Oh alright, I know when I've been beaten." She sighs. "But, to free them I need my powers back."<br>"I don't know," The adventuress says suspiciously.  
>"I swear on my auntie Jessie, who I love so, that I won't try anything,"<br>"Alright then, if you swear," Fionna says, handing the crown over.  
>"Ha! You fool! I never had an auntie Jessie!" Ice Queen cackles.<br>"I knew it was a trick! We shoulda never-" Cake is frozen mid sentence, literally, as Ice Queen uses her powers to entrap the cat in a block of ice.  
>"Why you!" Fionna shouts, kicking the Queen square in the jaw. The crown comes flying off and the adventuress picks it up, placing it between her long ears and raising a paw to the indestructible ice bars, watching as they glow a faint purple and shatter to pieces, thus freeing its captives.<br>"Fionna! You saved us!" Says the pony.  
>"Well, it was nothing PG," She says, using the nickname of Candy Kingdom's prince.<br>"I never had any doubt you would rescue us!" Says the dash hound, his tail wagging excitedly.  
>"Got any threes?" Asks the Turtle Prince.<p>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I have another Adventure Time story I'm working on with Marshall Lee, and I should be posting new chapters for my Invader Zim stories soon, one of them will have a Christmas chapter XD I can't wait to torture- I mean, teach Zim the ways of Christmas XP**


	2. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
